Acredite
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Quando Daniel arrisca a vida durante uma missão, Jack o confronta com seus sentimentos. Contudo, para Daniel não é tão simples acreditar que Jack possa amar ele.


Jack não havia dito uma palavra desde que saíram da base. Daniel sabia que ele estava furioso pelo modo como segurava a direção e mantinha o olhar fixo para frente. O coronel havia deixado bem claro que não aprovava as atitudes de Daniel, com uma linguagem que provavelmente não deveria ter sido usada na frente dos nativos com quem estavam tentando estabelecer um acordo.

"Eu só quero saber uma coisa: por quê?" Jack finalmente quebrou o silêncio, mas não estabeleceu contato visual.

Daniel suspirou. Já tinham tido a mesma conversa outras vezes, e Jack simplesmente não entendia. "Só estava tentando salvar ela."

"Pulando de um penhasco?!" Jack apertou a direção com mais força.

"Eu não podia deixar ela morrer!"

"Salvar pessoas não é um problema, quase se matar é que é!"

"Eu só queria salvar ela!"

Daniel percebeu que estavam gritando. Não era um bom jeito de iniciar a noite. A Dra. Fraiser estava preocupada que a tecnologia alienígena que salvou sua vida pudesse ter algo efeito colateral, e não queria que ficasse sozinho pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Ia ter de ficar preso na base, até Jack se oferecer para cuidar dele em casa. Daniel não entendia porque ele fez isso se iria ficar criticando seu comportamento.

"Só que você não estava salvando ela, Daniel. Nada teria acontecido se você não tivesse interferido." Jack comentou mais calmo.

Era verdade. Depois que a confusão passou, a moça os informou de que a prática de pular do precipício em direção aos raios coloridos que ali haviam era um ritual de passagem para sua tribo, e que o fenômeno ainda inexplicado os protegia. Aparentemente, um estado psicológico adequado também era necessário, pois a queda de Daniel foi bem mais violenta do que a da moça.

"Eu não sabia disso quando pulei. Como você pode dizer que não faria nada para ajudar alguém nessa situação?"

"Não estou dizendo isso, mas às vezes nada pode ser feito. O que você pretendia? Pular e morrer com ela?" Jack soava cansado, haviam discutido a mesma coisa ainda no planeta e de volta no SGC.

"Não sei, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa."

"Como? O que?"

"Não sei, Jack. Mas não vou deixar mais pessoas morrerem na minha frente sem fazer nada."

Jack parou no acostamento, e olhou para Daniel pela primeira vez desde que saíram do SGC. A preocupação em seus olhos causava em Daniel um forte aperto no peito, não sabia como lidar com isso.

"Isso é sobre os seus pais?" Sua voz era mais suave agora, mais gentil. Sabia que era um assunto delicado.

Daniel baixou os olhos, subitamente desejando que Jack ainda estive concentrado na estrada. "Não."

"Você confia em mim, Daniel?"

Demorou um instante para responder, ainda mantendo os olhos baixos. "Claro."

"Então não minta." Não era uma reprimenda, Jack seguia com o mesmo tom gentil.

"Eles não são os únicos que deixei morrerem na minha frente." Disse quase em um sussurro.

"Você não deixou eles morrerem, Daniel. Você era uma criança, o que você poderia ter feito?"

"Tirado eles de lá, de algum jeito." Mantinha os olhos fixos em seus dedos, não queria encarar o olhar de Jack.

"O controlador dos jogos não lhe mostrou que isso seria inútil?" Jack pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Daniel.

"Ele trapaceou, minha mãe teria vindo se eu dissesse que tinha me machucado."

Jack começou a acariciar seu ombro gentilmente com o polegar, em um movimento quase instintivo. "Você não tem como saber disso, e você não tinha nenhuma razão para tirar eles de lá."

"Ainda assim, eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Eu deixei eles morrerem."

"Não, eles morreram, e você estava lá. Isso não quer dizer que você deixou isso acontecer. Nem tudo o que você não pode evitar é sua culpa."

Daniel sentiu seus olhos arderem e mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Finalmente, ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Jack. "Será que podemos ir para sua casa logo? Sinceramente, esse foi um longo dia e gostaria de dormir."

Jack suspirou, removendo a mão. Daniel havia erguido suas barreiras novamente, forçar uma conversa no momento não serviria para nada. Voltou para a estrada, e alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio.

"Salvar a vida dela era tão importante assim?" Perguntou finalmente.

"Sim."

"Mais importante do que a sua vida?"

Daniel respondeu sem nem pensar. "Sim." Assim que a palavra passou por seus lábios percebeu que tinha falado demais.

"Para quem?"

A pergunta o surpreendeu. Franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que Jack queria dizer com aquilo. "O que você quer dizer? Para mim, é claro."

"Para você a vida dela era mais importante do que a sua?"

"É! Quero dizer, salvar ela era mais importante."

O clima no carro era pesado. Daniel temia ter revelado demais sobre seus motivos. Algumas coisas não admitia nem para si mesmo e não poderia deixar Jack arrancar a verdade dele.

"Por quê?"

Daniel não respondeu, não havia nada que pudesse dizer. Permaneceram em silêncio até estacionarem na frente da casa de Jack. Daniel estava prestes a sair do carro, mas Jack foi mais rápido, trancando a porta.

"Você pretende ficar aqui no carro?" Zombou Daniel.

Jack suspirou, e voltou-se para Daniel. "Daniel... Daniel, olhe para mim." Daniel hesitou por um momento antes de o encarar, a proximidade o deixava nervoso. "Eu pulei atrás de você, lá no planeta. Teal'c me puxou de volta e quase caiu junto, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu tentei te salvar."

Daniel tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, comprando tempo para pensar. "O que eu deveria fazer com isso?!"

"Só queria que você soubesse."

"Você passou esse tempo todo brigando comigo por ter pulado e você também pulou? Qual é o seu problema?"

"Só queria que você soubesse que não era só a sua vida que você estava arriscando. É sempre assim, você está sempre se arriscando, mas não é só a sua vida que está em jogo. Eu, Sam e Teal'c vamos arriscar as nossas vidas sempre que você fizer isso, então da próxima vez pense um pouco mais antes de tentar se matar."

Daniel desviou o olhar e tentou forçar a porta. "Eu quero sair." Disse forçando a porta mais uma vez.

Jack destrancou a porta e Daniel saiu apressado, mas parou do lado de fora quando percebeu que não tinha como destrancar a casa. Jack passou por ele e deixou a porta aberta. "Você pode entrar quando quiser."

Daniel ainda ficou mais alguns minutos apoiado no carro, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Por mais que odiasse admitir, não sabia como lidar com essa demonstração tão direta e prolongada de preocupação. Não sabia como lidar com a conversa que Jack parecia tão disposto a ter, então talvez fosse melhor ficar do lado de fora até ele entender que não queria conversar. Finalmente, decidiu que estava muito frio para ficar ali e que talvez seu comportamento estivesse sendo um pouco infantil.

Entrou e trancou a porta, largando as chaves na mesa da cozinha. Jack tinha acabado de tirar uma lasanha do forno e estava colocando uma torta. Daniel não imaginou que tivesse demorado tanto para entrar, e agora sentia-se envergonhado.

"Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, tudo pronto. A menos que você queira pegar umas cervejas para a gente na geladeira."

Daniel pegou duas garrafas enquanto Jack terminava de arrumar a mesa. Começaram a comer, o silêncio pesava entre eles. "Uhm... Essa lasanha está muito boa."

"Receita de família. Montei antes da missão."

Jack olhava fixamente para Daniel, se a situação continuasse assim a noite seria longa. Daniel lambeu os lábios inconscientemente, tentando pensar em algum modo de manter uma conversa.

"Estava lendo sobre uns achados interessantes em..."

Jack largou o garfo ruidosamente. "Então você quer fingir que nada aconteceu?"

Daniel suspirou. "Só quero ter uma conversa civilizada."

"Engraçado, isso é o que eu estou tentando conseguir. Mas você só quer falar amenidades, não quer conversar."

"Jack..."

"Está bem, só me explique uma coisa e nós podemos parar de falar sobre isso. Tenho uma ideia de porque você está se comportando assim, ou você está tentando se matar ou você acha que a vida dessas pessoas vale mais do que a sua. Então, qual é a resposta?"

Daniel parou por um momento, em choque. "Você não pode realmente achar que eu sou suicida!" A indignação em sua voz era clara.

"Não sei, Daniel. Só sei que você arrisca a sua vida em todas as oportunidades."

"Eu não quero morrer, Jack. Achei que você soubesse disso."

"A menos que seja para salvar a vida de outra pessoa."

"A minha vida não vale mais do que a de ninguém." Jack se levantou e circulou a mesa, parando ao lado de Daniel. Agachou-se ao lado dele para encontrar seus olhos.

"Para mim, vale."

"Tudo o que consigo pensar é que essas pessoas podem ter famílias, pessoas que se importam com elas, um lugar para retornar. E eu..."

"Você não?"

"Não assim."

"Eu me importo com você, eu não quero te perder. Será que você não entende isso?"

Daniel desviou o olhar. "Eu entendo que você não queira perder ninguém sob o seu comando..."

Jack tocou-lhe o queixo, virando seu rosto para que o encarasse. "Não, não é por isso que não quero perder você. É porque a SG-1 é a coisa mais próxima que tenho de uma família, e porque eu amo você."

Daniel fechou os olhos. "Ok, nós somos amigos, você se importa comigo. Mas o Major Kawalsky também era seu amigo e você superou a morte dele bem rápido."

Jack moveu a mão do queixo para a bochecha, e Daniel sentiu um calafrio pelo contato. "Não, Daniel. Daniel, olha para mim." Daniel abriu os olhos, sua expressão melancólica agravada pelos olhos azuis que começavam a se umedecer. "Daniel, eu te amo. E não quero dizer que te amo porque você é meu amigo." Jack suspirou. "Olha, eu sei que isso é inapropriado e se você quiser prometo nunca mais falar sobre isso, mas eu preciso que você saiba o quão importante você é para mim."

O coração de Daniel disparou com tanta força que machucava, e por um momento ele pensou que isso fosse um ataque cardíaco. Não conseguia respirar, e sentia como se o tempo tivesse parado. Não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, não podia ser verdade. Não era a ideia de que Jack tivesse se apaixonado por outro homem, a própria noção de Jack pudesse amá-lo daquela forma era o que não podia acreditar. E antes que pudesse se controlar, disse isso. "Eu não acredito em você."

Jack sentiu um aperto no peito. Não acreditava que isso fosse possível, mas ter os sentimentos rejeitados não doía tanto quanto ter a veracidade deles negada. "Eu não mentiria para você, não sobre isso."

"Você não pode me amar de volta, não é possível." Disse baixando o rosto.

As palavras de Daniel lhe deram esperança. Não era uma rejeição, só precisava fazer Daniel acreditar. "Não é possível? Ora, Daniel, impossível seria não ter me apaixonado por alguém como você. Você é dedicado, leal, corajoso, carinhoso, sempre se preocupa com os outros... É tão difícil de acreditar que eu possa amar alguém assim?"

Daniel não respondeu, seus punhos agarravam a calça como se precisasse de algo para se segurar. Queria acreditar, mas não podia, não podia arriscar.

Jack retirou seus óculos delicadamente, e os colocou sobre a mesa. "Daniel, me deixa provar o que estou falando. Posso te beijar?"

Daniel tentou responder, mas não encontrou sua voz, então acenou com a cabeça. Jack colocou ambas as mãos em seu rosto, e encontrou seus lábios em um beijo gentil. Daniel deixou seus instintos assumirem e se entregou completamente. Em sua avidez para se aproximar de Jack, perdeu o suporte da cadeira, e Jack precisou mover as mãos para seu tronco para aplacar a queda. Não se separam apesar da posição desconfortável, foi só quando o alarme de incêndio começou a soar que voltaram à realidade.

Jack grunhiu. "Porra! A torta. Fica ai, eu já volto."

Daniel ficou ajoelhado no chão, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Jack tinha dito que o amava, Jack tinha beijado ele, ele tinha beijado Jack de volta. A única explicação que conseguia pensar era que estava alucinando. Já estava pensando em como explicaria esse sintoma para a Dra. Fraiser quando Jack começou as estralar os dedos na frente dos seus olhos.

"Danny boy? Ainda está comigo?"

"Uhm?" Daniel sacudiu a cabeça. Tudo parecia tão confuso, a realidade não condizia com o que acreditava ser possível. "Eu... eu não entendo o que está acontecendo."

Jack suspirou. "Se estamos indo rápido demais, é só você me dizer. O que está acontecendo é que eu te amo e acho que você também tem sentimentos por mim. Nós nos beijamos e agora você está no chão com uma cara de cachorro perdido."

"Você segue dizendo isso."

"O que?"

"Que você... que me... que você..." Não conseguia repetir, era irreal demais.

"Que eu te amo? É porque é verdade."

"Jack, eu te amo, mas eu nunca pensei que você poderia... Você realmente...?" Não conseguia racionalizar o que estava acontecendo, então desistiu de tentar.

"Sim, Daniel. Realmente amo você. Agora, eu preciso saber de uma coisa. Você está sentindo qualquer efeito colateral das luzes alienígenas ou você sempre reage assim quando alguém dá em cima de você?"

"Ei, você estava furioso comigo há alguns minutos e depois resolveu me beijar, você não tem nenhum direito de julgar a minha reação."

Jack sorriu. "Esse é meu Daniel."

Daniel coçou a cabeça, ligeiramente sem jeito. "Então, nós vamos ficar nos encarando ajoelhados no chão ou você vai me levar para o seu quarto?"

"Você quer ir para o meu quarto?"

Daniel passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Jack, aproximando-se do seu rosto. "Para falar a verdade, quero." Decidiu se entregar completamente ao que estava acontecendo e deixar para pensar sobre isso depois, já que seu cérebro não estava sendo de muita ajuda.

Jack lhe deu um selinho antes de se levantar, puxando Daniel consigo. Não conseguiu manter Daniel afastado por mais do que alguns segundos, então teve de encontrar o caminho para o quarto enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente. Bateram em alguns móveis no caminho, antes de finalmente encontrar a cama.

"Oh Daniel, eu te amo tanto, me deixa mostrar o quanto eu te amo." Disse Jack entre beijos no seu maxilar, enquanto tentava impacientemente remover três camadas de roupa de Daniel de uma só vez.

Daniel ergueu os braços para ajudar a remoção, as mãos quentes de Jack contra sua pele nua pareciam espalhar ondas de calor por todo seu corpo. "Jack, por favor..." Queria pedir que parasse de repetir aquilo, havia se colocado em um estado de suspensão da descrença, e cada vez que Jack repetia aquela declaração, algo em sua mente insistia que deveria analisar aquilo, o que era a última coisa que desejava fazer. Então, concentrou-se em tirar as roupas de Jack, torcendo para que ele parasse com aquilo logo. No fundo de sua mente, uma vozinha repetia '_ele está mentindo, ele só está te dizendo isso para te levar para a cama_', mas não se importava, aproveitaria o máximo da situação mesmo que depois levasse um pé na bunda.

Jack agarrava Daniel como se de alguma forma pudesse mantê-lo seguro e em seus braços para sempre. Queria mostrar o que sentia, e sempre foi melhor com ações do que com palavras. Estava dividido entre sua vontade de ser gentil e agir lentamente e seu desejo de seguir o ritmo frenético de Daniel. Contudo, mantinha em mente que seu objetivo era mostrar para Daniel o quão importante ele era para si.

"Daniel, você não sabe o quão excitante é te ver assim. Você sempre coloca tudo de si no que faz, não é mesmo? Você se dedica com tanta energia, se eu soubesse antes que poderia ser o alvo de toda a sua atenção..."

"Cala a boca e me fode." Interrompeu Daniel, liberando Jack de seu cinto e deslizando uma mão para dentro de sua calça.

Jack grunhiu ao sentir a mão de Daniel envolver o seu pênis, e precisou acalmar a respiração. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, antes de se afastar para tirar o que restava de suas roupas e seus sapatos, e fazer o mesmo com Daniel. Parou por um momento ao pé da cama, a imagem de Daniel exposto dessa forma em sua cama quase foi demais para que pudesse aguentar.

"Porra, você é tão lindo." Disse Jack antes de voltar a beijar Daniel.

"Me. Fode. Agora." Disse Daniel entre os dentes antes de voltar sua atenção para a curva do pescoço de Jack.

Jack sorriu, se esticando para pegar o lubrificante na cômoda sem quebrar o contato. Imaginava que um linguista fosse ser mais vocal, mas Daniel concentrava todos os seus esforços orais para marcar cada centímetro da pele de Jack que conseguisse alcançar.

Quando Jack o penetrou com o primeiro dedo, Daniel o mordeu de leve no pescoço. Os músculos de Daniel se contraíam ao seu redor e a antecipação deixava sua respiração pesada. Acrescentou mais lubrificante antes de adicionar o segundo dedo.

"Daniel, você não tem nem ideia de o quão bonito você é, você quase me faz gozar só de olhar para você, eu te amo tanto..." Jack sussurrava carinhosamente no ouvido de Daniel quando foi interrompido.

"Para!" Daniel gritou irritado.

Jack removeu os dedos e se afastou de leve, seu semblante preocupado. "Você está bem? O que foi que eu fiz?" Quando não obteve resposta, completou. "Daniel, por favor, fala comigo. O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei?"

Daniel virou o rosto. "Você já me tem onde você queria, para de mentir para mim."

Jack limpou a mão no lençol antes de colocar as duas no rosto de Daniel, o conduzindo gentilmente para que voltasse a olhar para ele. "Você ainda acha que eu estou mentindo?" Tentou não deixar a mágoa escapar para sua voz. "Daniel, você realmente acha que eu mentiria para você desse jeito? Depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos? Eu respeito você demais para isso. E pode fazer um tempo, mas eu não estou tão desesperado ao ponto de arriscar o meu relacionamento com um dos meus melhores amigos e o meu emprego por uma foda sem sentido. Eu te amo, e posso fazer o que você quiser para provar."

"Não, você não me ama, então para com isso."

"Por que é tão difícil para você acreditar?"

"Porque as pessoas só me elogiam quando querem alguma coisa, e essa frase é a pior de todas porque nunca é verdade e todo mundo só diz isso quando querem me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa."

"Daniel, eu nunca te forçaria a fazer nada! Você é importante para mim e eu quero que você aprecie a si mesmo tanto quando eu aprecio, é por isso que eu estou te elogiando. E eu disse que te amo porque queria que você soubesse que isso significa muito para mim, e não é algo que estou fazendo porque estou entediado tento de te fazer companhia ou alguma coisa assim."

Daniel mordeu o lábio. O que Jack dizia fazia sentido, mas anos de traumas haviam o levado para aquele ponto, não podia simplesmente aceitar o que ele estava dizendo. "Ou nós continuamos o que estávamos fazendo e você me fode sem mais discussões, ou você me dá a dignidade de me vestir e ir dormir no sofá, mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você mentir para mim."

Jack suspirou e se deitou ao lado de Daniel, conduzindo-o gentilmente para um abraço. "Não vou te forçar a conversar ou a ficar aqui se você não quiser, mas se eu puder te passar algum conforto gostaria de fazer isso."

Daniel ficou paralisado por um instante, em conflito. Finalmente, deixou-se envolver por Jack e se aconchegou em seu peito. Sentiu as lágrimas começaram a cair e se recriminou por isso. "Eu não acredito que você me fez chorar, é a primeira vez que isso acontece quando estou na cama com alguém."

Jack beijou o topo da sua cabeça. "Está tudo bem, não vou te julgar, pode chorar o quanto quiser."

"Eu não acho que você mentiria para mim, mas também não consigo acreditar que o que disse é verdade. Achei que se conseguisse ignorar tudo o que estava pensando poderia aproveitar o que estava acontecendo, mas o conflito é grande demais."

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu não... não quero que você saiba o quão danificado eu sou."

Jack o abraçou com mais força. "Não diga isso, eu nunca pensaria isso de você. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, eu prometo, confie em mim."

"Eu confio em você, e eu quero acreditar. Quero acreditar em tudo o que você disse. Só que daí eu me lembro de todas as pessoas que mentiram para mim. Nick disse que me amava e era por isso que estava me entregando para o serviço social, os pais dos lares temporários sempre diziam que me amavam quando ameaçavam me mandar de volta se eu não obedecesse, um dos meus professores na faculdade disse que me amava e depois de dormir comigo por duas semanas ele me reprovou na cadeira e tentou me expulsar por plágio usando um trabalho que ele forjou, eu perdi uma publicação importante porque uma rival que disse que me amava me seduziu e roubou toda a minha pesquisa enquanto eu dormia, fui demitido uma vez porque um ladrão de artefatos namorou comigo por quase um mês para ganhar acesso ao museu, e eu podia continuar. Desde que meus pais morreram, a única pessoa que disse que me amava e não me apunhalou nas costas depois foi Sha're, e até hoje eu me pergunto se ela realmente me amava ou só estava feliz que o casamento arranjado saiu melhor do que ela esperava." Havia falando mais naqueles dois minutos do que durante o resto da noite inteira, e sentia um grande alívio em verbalizar esses pensamentos pela primeira vez.

Jack desenhava círculos nas costas de Daniel, oferecendo conforto em silêncio enquanto Daniel desabafava. "Sha're amava você, de verdade. Até o final da vida dela, ela amou você. Qualquer um que olhasse para vocês podia ver que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros."

"Deve ser estranho para você, falar assim da minha falecida esposa, nessa situação."

"Daniel, eu estou velho demais para ficar disputando pelo amor integral de um viúvo. Você amava Sha're, e eu acredito que você ainda ame ela. Só que eu também acho que você me ama e que nós dois somos maduros o bastante para lidar com isso."

"Ela raramente dizia isso em inglês, na maioria das vezes usava egípcio. Eu gostava disso, acho que a aversão que eu tenho é mais das palavras do que do sentimento."

Jack ergueu o rosto de Daniel e beijou suavemente seus lábios. "Você poderia ter me dito isso antes, não sou tão inculto como você pode pensar."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que se você tivesse me dito que ficava mais fácil de acreditar se eu não dissesse em inglês, eu poderia ter feito isso antes. _Io ti amo. Yo te amo. Ich liebe dich. Watashi wa anata o aishite. Je t'aime._ Posso continuar, não falo vinte e três línguas como certas pessoas, mas consigo me virar bem em umas dezoito." Disse pontuando cada frase com um beijo.

Daniel riu. "São trinta e uma agora, e acho que essa foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já disse para mim."

"É, esse sou eu, senhor romântico."

Ficaram em silêncio por longos momentos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Daniel tentava colocar suas emoções no lugar e entender o que estava acontecendo, e Jack estava disposto a lhe dar quanto tempo precisasse. Depois de algum tempo, Daniel finalmente voltou a falar. "Você realmente me ama." Não era uma pergunta.

"Você finalmente está entendendo."

"E eu amo você."

"É muito bom ouvir isso."

Daniel ergueu o tronco e dirigiu a Jack um sorriso charmoso. "Então, eu acabei com o clima definitivamente quanto eu insisti em te acusar de mentir, comecei a chorar e contei toda a história da minha vida?"

Jack riu. "Não diria definitivamente. O que você tem em mente?"

Daniel começou a circular a coxa de Jack e mordeu o lábio. "Estava pensando que te amo e gostaria de fazer amor com você essa noite."

Jack o beijou lentamente, saboreando o contato. O ritmo de ambos estava diferente, dando e recebendo afeição, deixando que suas ações expressassem seus sentimentos. Jack começou a preparar Daniel novamente, sussurrando elogios no seu ouvido e distribuindo beijos no seu pescoço. Dessa vez, Daniel aceitava o que Jack estava dizendo, ao menos por hora. Haveria momentos em que duvidaria de seus sentimentos, os traumas do passado eram fortes demais para serem apagados em uma noite, mas quando estava com Jack dessa forma, acreditar em suas palavras era possível.

"Pronto?" Perguntou Jack removendo os dedos.

Daniel tentou fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas só conseguiu produzir um gemido desapontado quando os dedos calosos de Jack pararam sua carícia.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim." Disse beijando seu pescoço. "Você vai reclamar se eu disser que você realmente é bonito?"

"Vou reclamar se você continuar enrolando, você pode dizer o que quiser desde que eu possa sentir você dentro de mim."

Jack sorriu. "Não acho que consigo fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo." Acrescentou mais lubrificante antes de começar lentamente a penetração, e percebeu que tinha razão. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada além do calor de Daniel ao seu redor.

"Não sou de vidro, você pode ir mais..." Daniel perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando Jack acertou sua próstata.

Jack começou a se mover mais rápido, tocando Daniel do mesmo ritmo. Queria dizer algo para demonstrar o quanto apreciava Daniel, mas não conseguia se concentrar com ele contraindo os músculos ao seu redor. "Porra, você é muito gostoso." É, bom o bastante, por hora teria de servir.

Seu orgasmo veio com uma velocidade que o surpreendeu, mas conseguiu manter o controle por tempo o bastante para fazer Daniel gozar em sua mão. Deixou-se cair de volta no colchão e puxou Daniel novamente para a posição em que estavam antes.

Subitamente, a insegurança de Daniel retornou. Não sabia o que deveria fazer a seguir. "Uhm, você quer que eu vá dormir no sofá?" Perguntou hesitante.

Jack olhou para ele horrorizado e o puxou com mais força para junto de si. "De jeito nenhum, eu quero você aqui comigo, ainda não entendeu isso?"

Daniel se deixou aconchegar. "Só confirmando."

"Olha, eu sei que o que estou pedindo de você não é fácil, que você não pode ignorar uma vida inteira de experiências. Mas estou disposto a provar que os meus sentimentos são verdadeiros cada vez que você sentir essa dúvida."

"Eu sei, eu confio em você. Por favor, não me deixe esquecer disso."

Jack beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Vou fazer meu melhor."

Daniel acordou com insistentes cutucadas nas suas costelas. Tentou estapear o que quer que estivesse o incomodando, mas Jack foi mais rápido em pegar sua mão, e colocou uma caneca de café debaixo do seu nariz. Daniel abriu de leve os olhos, e fechou-os novamente.

"Hora de acordar, bela adormecida." Disse Jack colocando o café na escrivaninha e beijando Daniel na testa.

Daniel grunhiu em resposta, e tentou enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Não, não, não. Da última vez que eu te chamei você disse '_se não tiver café, vai te foder_', então eu fiz café e agora você vai acordar." Jack puxou os travesseiros, jogando-os do outro lado da cama.

"Eu não disse isso." Daniel protestou, tentando forçar seus olhos a ficarem abertos.

"Disse. E isso foi na segunda vez que eu tentei te acordar, na primeira você tentou me sufocar com um travesseiro quando fui te dar bom dia." Ajudou Daniel a se sentar, devolvendo os travesseiros quando achou que já estava desperto o bastante.

Daniel semicerrou os olhos. "Não sei se você está me zoando, mas não importa. Café."

Jack riu. "Quando você disse que não era uma pessoa matutina, e que era perigoso antes do primeiro gole de café, não era o que tinha em mente."

Entregou a caneca de café para Daniel, e merecia algum crédito por conhecê-lo bem, porque aquilo era uma caneca para sopa, muito maior do que uma caneca de café normal. Assim que começou a tomar, Daniel sentiu seu humor melhorar. Podia ser só psicológico, mas café tinha um efeito positivo nele.

"Ao menos você não pode dizer que não foi avisado. Lembra onde eu deixei meus óculos?"

Jack pegou-os de cima da escrivaninha e os colocou no rosto de Daniel assim que terminou o café. "Em cima mesa, mas peguei para você."

Foi só então que Daniel olhou bem para Jack. Ele estava sorrindo, mais do que isso, estava brilhando. Estavam ferrados, não teria jeito de todo o pessoal da base não descobrir o que tinha acontecido, e seriam demitidos, pensou consigo mesmo. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não se importava muito com isso, o bom humor de Jack era contagiante.

"Obrigado."

Jack aumentou o sorriso e pegou uma bandeja de cima da escrivaninha. "Agora, vê se come rápido. Você ainda tem que tomar banho e só temos uns dez minutos para sair."

Daniel encarou a bandeja como se fosse um objeto alienígena absolutamente desconhecido. "Você fez café-da-manhã para mim?"

"Não era o plano inicial, mas como você demorou mais de meia hora para acordar..."

Daniel sentiu os olhos arderem e tentou em vão lutar contra as lágrimas. Se recriminou por estar chorando novamente na frente de Jack, mas não conseguia evitar. "Droga, eu juro que normalmente não sou tão emocional."

"Daniel, fala comigo, o que houve?" Perguntou Jack preocupado, acariciando a bochecha de Daniel de leve.

"Ninguém faz café-da-manhã na cama para mim desde que meus pais morreram." Disse secando as lágrimas e tentando se controlar.

"Então você não tem sido tratado como você merece." Jack o beijou, e quase derrubou a bandeja no processo.

Daniel começou a comer, um pouco embaraçado pelo modo como Jack olhava para ele. Era o mesmo olhar que Daniel dirigia a artefatos particularmente interessantes, e ser o alvo de um exame tão minucioso não era algo com o que estava acostumado.

"Isso realmente está acontecendo, não está?"

"Sim. Para mim também parece com um sonho."

"Nós vamos ser demitidos."

"Nah, no máximo vão nos trocar de equipe, talvez me dar uma demoção, talvez tirar você do campo. Nós somos valiosos demais para simplesmente demitir. E isso só vai acontecer se as pessoas erradas descobrirem, o que nós não vamos deixar acontecer."

"E como você pretende evitar isso?"

"Nós vamos pensar em um jeito. E o primeiro passo do plano envolve ir trabalhar hoje, e no horário. Então é bom você correr para o banho."

Daniel deu um meio-sorriso. "Você quer me acompanhar?"

"Adoraria, mas já estamos atrasados. Acorde quando eu chamar, dá próxima vez." Jack o beijou e praticamente o forçou da cama. "Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto, se não vou te arrastar para a base como você estiver."

Daniel sorriu e foi para o chuveiro. Sob a água quente, começou a refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ainda parecia bom demais para ser verdade. '_Jack me ama, Jack me ama._' Repetiu para si mesmo como um mantra. A cada repetição acreditava com mais vigor naquelas palavras.

Sorriu ao ouvir Jack bater na porta e reclamar do atraso, podia se acostumar com isso.


End file.
